


Christmas in Snippets

by FivePips



Series: Soutenu [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooooo tired and worked over 50 hours this week so please forgive me for any mistakes. I swear when I skimmed things earlier there were mistakes but then I reread it I couldn't see as many. But I wanted to post it for Christmas and seeing how that's tomorrow now, here it is. I'll reread it again later.

“I hate the bloody Nutcracker.” Sherlock lit a cigarette.  
  
“I can’t wait till it’s through so I don’t have to hear you complain about it after every performance.” John plucked the cigarette right out of Sherlock’s fingers. “I thought you quit.”  
  
“I can’t when this infuriating show running.”  
  
“It’s not bad, you look lovely out there.”  
  
“I’m a doll.” Sherlock sounded petulant while he stuffed his hand in his pockets.  
  
“You are a doll but I thought you played a prince.” John smiled cheekily.  
  
“Bugger off.”  
  
“I enjoy it.”  
  
“It’s such a ridiculous ballet.”  
  
“You’ve danced in stranger ones.” John signaled a cab.  
  
“It’s for the general population, just like Swan Lake. So… simple. I’m only in it for name recognition, I swear. It’s not as if it wouldn’t sell without me.”  
  
“Prat.” John rolled his eyes as he got into the cab.  
  
Sherlock grumbled something about being intellectual as he climbed in behind him.  
  
“At least tomorrow is Christmas and you only have a few more performances after that.” John assured him. “And we have two days off.”  
  
“That we have to spend with my family.” Sherlock complained. “I’d much rather spend it with you in our flat.”  
  
“Which, is a nice thing to do but you love your parents and you don’t see them often enough.” John reminded his boyfriend.  
  
Things were quiet the rest of the way back to 221B. John knew that Sherlock liked to think over his performances in silence on the trip home. He thought of how he can improve on what John already thought was perfection.  
  
When they arrived back to Baker Street, John paid for the cab.  
  
Sherlock stood on the pavement staring at John’s arse when the man had to bend back down into the cab to pick up his wallet.  
  
“Oh, it’s snowing.” John said, once he located his wallet and the cab had pulled away from the curb.  
  
“Brilliant deduction.” Sherlock smiled down at John.  
  
“We weren’t supposed to get any. That’s why I commented.”  
  
“We rarely receive snow, especially on Christmas. Probably won’t stick much. The last heavy accumulation we had was—”  
  
John huffed, pulling Sherlock closer to him. “Stop being a know-it-all.”  
  
“It’s freezing out here.”  
  
“I know, so stop being a know-it-all. I’m being romantic, will you give me a second?”  
  
“Get on with it then.” Sherlock looked down at John, his eyelashes had a few snowflakes on them now.  
  
“You’ve ruined the moment.” John went to step back but Sherlock refused to let him move.  
  
“I have not.”  
  
John chuckled before tilting his head up to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Sherlock’s mouth.  
  
“Is that all? You made me stand out in the cold for that?”  
  
“Yes, because you’re a brat.” John gave him an even quicker peck. “Now come along. You need a shower.”  
  
“Only if you join.”  
  
“We’ll see.” John unlocked the door for their flat with a cheeky grin.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sherlock woke up from a pleasant dream to find John staring out the window of their bedroom.  
  
“Come back to bed and close the bloody curtain.” The dancer complained.  
  
“So, would you like some good news? Well, good news for you, that is.” John asked, crawling back under the duvet.  
  
“What?” Sherlock yawned as the other man settled in next to him once more.  
  
“It’s still snowing and the roads are a mess. Your mum rang and told me to stay home because it’s even worse there. So, you get your Christmas wish to just stay here with me.”  
  
“This is the only Christmas gift that I truly wanted. Three cheers for global warming.”  
  
“So I can forget about the other gifts?” John raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sherlock wasn’t sure what to say because he did still want the other gifts but he was more than happy to just has John.  
  
“I’m joking.” John nuzzled Sherlock’s neck. “Mmm, you’re so nice and warm.”  
  
“You don’t have to be so sweet to get what you want. I’ll willing let you have it.”  
  
“Well, what I want to do is for you, not that I won’t get any type of enjoyment out of it. But it is for you.” John rolled on top of Sherlock and pressed his lips to the nape of Sherlock’s neck. “Plus, you’re so lovely and you are the only gift I really want.”  
  
“You’re being cheesy and it’s disgusting.” The dancer’s fingers trailed up and down’s John’s sides.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” John wiggled down Sherlock’s body and placed another kiss on his sternum. “And you are so bloody talented,” another kiss to his upper abdomen.  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
John was now under the duvet completely but he was sure that Sherlock was rolling his eyes but  smiling at the same time. “You’re so sexy.”  
  
This kiss landed right below his navel.  
  
***  
  
After Sherlock woke up from a nap he found John in bed with a cup of tea. He was reading a horrid book he had been working on, for what seemed, ages. Baskerville was curled up at John’s feet.  
  
The dog and John both perked up when Sherlock stretched and yawned.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake finally.” John set his book down and moved closer to Sherlock.  
  
The dancer rested his head on John’s lap.  
  
Bask whined at the movement on the bed.  
  
“I’m enjoying a bit of a lie in, you’re always on about them.” Sherlock said before yawning.  
  
“I know,” He twined his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “Do you want a cuppa? Maybe some toast and eggs?”  
  
Sherlock just nodded. He was content with just lying about all day but he knew he needed to eat eventually or John would worry. Not that he didn’t want to eat but it was just so inconvenient to have to get out of bed for today.  
  
“I guess, if I must leave the room today.”  
  
John chuckled. “Come on then.”  
  
“Fine.” Sherlock groaned before finally getting out of bed, looking for his pants and PJ bottoms.  
  
Baskerville followed his owners out into the living room and sat in the middle of the kitchen as John made breakfast. John thought that having a dog was better than hoovering.  
  
Sherlock sat on the counter, with his legs pulled up to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees and watched John. “We should go for a walk today.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to leave the flat?”  
  
“I do enjoy a walk in the snow.” Sherlock decided that if they were up then they may as well do something outside. It was a rare opportunity to go out in the snow.  
  
“I can do that.” John grinned as he scooped the eggs out into the plates. “Eat up and then we can open gifts.”  
  
Sherlock obliged, mainly because he was curious to what John had got for him.  
  
There was a large box that appeared under the tree the night before. Sherlock couldn’t deduce a thing from it. There were a few obvious presents (shoes, sweater, slides for his microscope, the watch he had said that he wanted) but he couldn’t figure out what was in the box.  
  
John on the other hand had no clue what Sherlock had bought for him because he enjoyed the surprise. He didn’t bother to inspect any of the gifts at all, which Sherlock found very endearing.  
  
Of course, John waited to give the large gift last.  
  
“You’re dying to know what this is?” John, who was sitting on the ground next to Sherlock, nudged the box closer to the man.  
  
“It’s heavy and it sounds as if there are multiple things in the box. I have no logical guesses to what they could be though.”  
  
“Well, open it then.”  
  
Sherlock tore into the wrapping paper, revealing a plain black box. He lifted the top to find blood oranges, bergamots, chinottos, and lemons.  
  
“I don’t understand…” He furrowed his brow.  
  
“You don’t remember a conversation we had before… ah… before you did that out patient rehab? You were relaxing in my bed at my flat, eating an orange. You asked me if I had been to Florida because you wanted to know if it smelt like citrus and you wanted to go there to see if it did.”  
  
Sherlock remembered that day, vividly. It was the night before his run in with Moriarty at the party, following the let down of not being selected to dance in any show for the coming season. He remembered how safe he felt at that moment, before everything came crashing down. He remembered how fondly John looked at him when he talked about what Florida smelt like. Well, he was confused at first but then there was just fondness in his eyes.  
  
“We’re going to Florida? These are all Italian, you do know that.”  
  
“I do, I’m not that daft. We’re going to Italy.”  
  
“Italy?” Sherlock picked up an orange and rolled it in his hands.  
  
“They have good citrus there too. Looked better than Florida, to be honest. We could go to Florida, if that’s what you want to do.”  
  
“No, Italy is perfect.” Sherlock considered, “When would we go?”  
  
“That’s up to you, whenever you have the time.” John smiled, hopeful. He knew that tearing Sherlock away from dancing for more than a couple of days would be difficult.  
  
“Possibly next July or August, I’m sure we could find the time.” Sherlock put the orange down to move over and kiss John. “Maybe it could be a honeymoon?”  
  
John felt his heart skip a beat. They hadn’t spoke about the trial engagement (that’s what Sherlock was calling it, like it was some sort of experiment) for almost a year now and that had only been because Violet and Siger didn’t understand why they were both wearing rings but hadn’t announced any type of engagement following Sherlock return from Stockholm.  
  
“Are you saying that you want to get married?”  
  
“It is legal now and I can’t see myself spending my life with anyone else. This trial engagement was perfectly fine and I am not afraid to commit to you any longer. I was going be romantic and do this on a walk in the snow but I figured that this was all right.”  
  
John leaned up to press his lips to Sherlock’s again. “Of course it’s all right, duck. I’m so happy that you’re ready.”  
  
“I just don’t want a ridiculously large wedding. It needs to be simple, which means Mummy can’t have a thing to do with it.”  
  
“That’s fine, we can handle it. But we do need to tell her when we set a date.”  
  
“We could just surprise her on the day of.”  
  
John rolled his eyes, “We’ll talk about it some other time. But for now, bundle up and we’ll take Bask for a walk.”  
  
***  
  
The snow was just falling lightly when Sherlock, John, and Baskerville made it out of the flat well past noon. They walked to Regent’s Park, which was mostly quiet aside from some families with their children enjoying the weather.  
  
“I always liked the snow.” Sherlock said, taking a hold of John’s hand.  
  
“That’s funny because I always imagined you finding it inconvenient.”  
  
Sherlock shrugged, “It’s calming.”  
  
“It makes everything quiet.” John nodded. “It’s one of the things I missed when I was in the dessert.”  
  
“I think the sand would be far more inconvenient than the snow.” Sherlock stopped to look down at something near his feet. He doubled over to get a better look. “Interesting…”  
  
“What is?” John went to look over at what Sherlock was examining.  
  
A moment later he ended up with a face full of snow.  
  
“You’re a complete arsehole!” John let go of Bask’s leash and shoved Sherlock hard, making him fall over.  
  
In turn Sherlock grabbed on to John’s sleeve and pulled him down on top of him. Sherlock used his height advantage to flip them so John had his back in his snow.  
  
“I hate you.” John tried to push Sherlock off but failed miserably.  
  
Baskerville, meanwhile, was running around them barking.  
  
“We’re causing a scene. People will think you’re attacking me.” John laughed breathlessly as Sherlock’s lips hovered very close to his.  
  
“Oh, please, there’s hardly anyone around.” Sherlock kissed John tenderly.  
  
“Happy Christmas, duck.” John smiled up at Sherlock when he pulled away briefly.  
  
“Same to you.” Sherlock ducked his his back down to meet John’s lips.  
  
Baskerville rolled around in the snow next to them, hoping for some attention but Sherlock and John were rather busy.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll write some smut for this ‘verse but for some reason my brain is not working in the mode at all lately and I didn’t want to force it. Plus I wanted to get this done in time for Christmas.


End file.
